For a movable body such as a sliding door, drawer, and the like, there is a case of using a damper for putting a brake on the movable body, and the movable body is set so as not to move more vigorously than necessary. For example, in Japanese Patent Document 1, as for a braking force imparted for the movable body, in accordance with a rotational direction of a pressing member, a flow volume of flowing viscous liquid is varied. Also, in Japanese Patent Document 2, an auxiliary chamber is provided separately from a torque generation chamber, and in accordance with a rotational direction of a rotational axis, a leaf spring disposed between the torque generation chamber and the auxiliary chamber is opened and closed, so that the flow volume is adjusted and a torque acting on the rotational axis can be varied.
Specifically, in the above-mentioned dampers, in accordance with a moving direction of the movable body, the torque acting on the rotor can be varied.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2007-85503    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2000-199536